The Realms Of Destiny
by TheKeeper12
Summary: Alex uncovers the truth to the book of destiny and its not at all what Tess had thought it would. (by-the-by-Alex never died that 1st time in Las Cruces but lived on to be tortured more and more by Tess) Alex finds out that they haved lived before and the


It's July 31st, I'm Liz Parker and things have changed. Wether it's for the better or not, I can't tell but this is what I've been thinking: Can life ever go back to normal? Part of me wants safety, wants to go back to how things were, to a single life, a single memory, that I could predict where I know how life is going to be, and the other part of me wants to go somewhere else, into the unknown. Part of me wants to remember . . .  
  
"Michael! I need two Alien Blasts and a Will Smith Burger for table 3!" 21 year old, Liz Parker yelled across the noisy kitchen of the Crashdown Café, to the dark and intense, spiky haired cook, Michael Guerin. "Come on Spaceboy, get a move on!" Maria Deluca teased as she leant across the counter to kiss Michael but then pulled back, before their lips could meet, grinning, "You can't get . . . distracted now. Can you?" She laughed, winked to the disappointed cook, and then took off, blond curls bouncing with every step, to serve a burly looking man in a Star Wars T-shirt at the far end of the restaurant. As Liz watched her best friend play hard-to-get with Michael, she subconsciously placed two trays of steaming hot food in front of a young couple engrossed in a Science Fiction magazine and then sighed. When is Max going to get back from L.A? She thought. "Sooner than you think . . ." Liz gave a startled jump as she felt a shudder of warm air breathe down her neck. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned back so that her head was against his shoulder. "I missed you . . ." She whispered without opening her eyes, "Hey, wait!" Liz spun around to face her tall, dark haired, mystery man, Max Evans, who was looking exceptionally gorgeous in his black leather jacket, "How did you just do that?" "Do what?" He replied "Read my mind. You told me once that that was one . . ." she lowered he voice, "power that you didn't have." "To tell you the truth, I really can't explain it, but I didn't exactly read your mind, I just got a rush of feelings from you as I got closer and I just knew that you were wondering about me." Max explained "But that's not important right now. This is . . ." He lowered his lips to her exposed neck and gave a playful nibble. "Max!" Liz exclaimed with a laugh, glancing around the Crashdown for any onlookers. Actually, looking for one in particular. "Maria!" She whined and waved her hand towards her friend "Go away . . ." "Get a room guys!" Maria exclaimed with a laugh and then continued to refill the sugar containers. Liz laughed and looked back up at Max and he started kissing her from the base of her neck moving slowly up towards her lips. As he moved in for the kill, Liz stopped him, by placing her finger on his lips and playfully pushed him away. "Not here." Liz said. They were still standing only a few metres away from a crowded booth of people making lot of noise, Liz realised that if she and Max stayed where they were and continued what they were doing, they were going to cause a scene and her father wouldn't be happy. "Come with me." She stared mischievously into Max's soulful brown eyes and then with her other hand, linked her finger through one of his belt loops and pulled him gently towards the swinging doors to the kitchen, leading him to the back room.  
When will the capsule be ready? Sir, the pod is almost completed and will be standing by for departure in approximately 10 solar days Very well then. As soon as the capsule is sufficient, inform me immediately. The end is fast approaching and we haven't much time. It is imminent that we reach the Princess and her family as soon as possible, she may be our only help  
  
Alex Whitman, tall, dark haired and lanky sat surrounded by an eerie silence in the shadows of a dark tech room at a university in Phoenix. His blank face lit only by the pale glow illuminating from the computer screen that he'd been staring at for the last 5 hours. It was 3 o'clock am. The endless pages of alien language continued to flash past his weary eyes giving him no time to close them even once. He couldn't move. He was a prisoner trapped inside his own mind and could only do the things that she wanted him to do. He had to break free and warn the others. He remembered almost everything; the falsified alien book had aided him onto the path that allowed him to reawaken the memory. He had to tell them the truth. Tell me what you learnt Alex . . . LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Alex screamed at the manipulative voice inside his head. I am in control. You know that Alex. Why do you resist? GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!! Tell me Alex, what does the book say? I know you know. You discovered it once before. Remember Alex, all those years ago in Las Cruces, those dark, dark nights sitting alone at a computer desk . . Its time to remember what you discovered Alex . . .its time to tell me your secrets . . . The words echoed through his brain over and over again. With one last ounce of strength, Alex gathered all the willpower he could find inside and forced himself to move. He raised a shaky arm slowly; using all the energy he could find against the evil force controlling him and placed his hand on his cell-phone, tightening his fingers around it. "I don't think so Alex" A low voice from came from the shadows directly behind him, startling him. For a split second Alex felt himself become once again fully in control of his tired body. He moved to stand up and confront his tormentor, when a skinny, pale white hand shot out suddenly from the darkness and grabbed him in a death grip around his throat. "No. Please No!" Alex gasped, tears forming in his dark eyes from the lack of oxygen entering his lungs. "No more games Alex. I'm getting sick of them and I will get my answers. Maybe this will teach you to behave." "NO. . . . . . . . .Help . . . Someone . . . . . ." Alex forced out of his bruised throat and into the darkness as the body that was connected to the deathly pale hand concentrated on a tender blood vessel in his brain and squeezed it with its mind. Alex's eyes rolled up into his skull and his body fell hard to the ground, his head colliding viciously with the seat of the plastic desk chair. A few drops of dark red blood flowed from his mouth. "Maybe next time you'll be able to concentrate better, won't you Alex?" An outline of a slim figure slowly came into focus. Tess Harding ruffled Alex's brown hair and then let out a short laugh that echoed down the empty hallway of the technology department and out into the night.  
  
200 kilometres away in the quiet town of Roswell New Mexico five sleeping young adults were suddenly woken from their silent dreams by a frightening cry that only they could hear.  
  
"Holy mother of god!!! What the hell was that!?" Max exclaimed loudly sitting up abruptly from his sweat soaked pillow. His breaths were quick and short. "Max! Language. Please." Liz gently whacked Max on his bare chest with the back of her small hand. "Max, calm down, I felt it too." "Something's happened to Alex."  
  
"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a son, a friend." The minister's voice echoed loudly throughout the unforsaken quietness that had succumbed the entire church. "I ask Michael Guerin to say a few words." Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Maria and whispered quietly in her ear. "Everything's going to be okay." He stood up, brushed his trousers and made his way slowly up to the podium. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing, so just bear with me. Alex Whitman was a special person; he was more than just a friend to me. He was truly the brother that I never had. He . . ." But he is your brother an odd kind of drifting voice flowed through Michael's ears. He has always been your brother, you just don't remember "What the hell?" Michael said out loud without noticing the whispers emerging from the large amount of grievers seated before him. Michael He heard it again. Louder this time. "Michael . . ." He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Michael! Wake up!" He sat up so suddenly that he was startled to see Maria standing over him with her hands on her hips. It was just a dream. He said to himself rubbing his eyes. Alex is fine. "Maria? What are you doing here, its . . ." He glanced at his clock, "It's 4am. It's . . ." He stopped himself suddenly noticing the red-rimmed circles under Maria's eyes. She'd been crying, heavily. "It's Alex, isn't it?" He asked. Maria just nodded. 


End file.
